A meaningless existence
by chibikuro rose-sama
Summary: The Yamis are gone. The world is cleansed of all darkness. Yugi is the sole Light left to the world. set in future. Yugi's POV. shounen ai: implied BR and MM. mentioned YYY. character deaths. oneshot.


_**Kuro-chan: woot! Repost. I had this up like early last year as the result of my grandma's death. I look through the original I sometimes wonder if I was on drugs as I wrote it. Oh well. So yeah it was taken off twice and I reposted them, then the second time my computer crashed so I would have to rewrite the whole thing instead of having it already saved on my computer (I print out all my stories in case of such and event). I was lazy I didn't type. Then I stopped being lazy and did type and I love this one a 100 percent more. Okay, Yugi, you can do the warnings.**_

_**Yugi: okay we have shounen ai, angst, drama, character death, suicide, and probably some other stuff.**_

_**Rose-sama and Yami: Kuro-chan doesn't own Yugioh or any of its characters or franchises, if she did no one would watch it. She does own the plot.**_

_**Kuro-chan and Yugi: pleases enjoy**_

Light without Darkness: a meaningless existence

My Life, my love, my darkness.

Light. That's all that's left for me ever since My Yami left. Light is seen as a guide, a comforter, protection from all things dark. Light brightens and shows all that is hidden. You would think that I would find comfort and protection in Light but I don't. I need Darkness. I need shadows to cover what I have become. I need **The Shadows** to embrace me, protect me, shelter me from all the troubles of the world, but **They** can't do that anymore.** They** can no longer come near me, for I am Light.

I'm no longer hidden in **the shadows** of My Yami, I'm the Light exposed to the world. I have no where to go, no place to hide. I radiate that horrible substance that so many long for. I can not hide from it, no matter how I try. I refuse to wear the white clothes that _They_ give me, instead opting for the black I love. The void of color is something I despise. I want the comforting black that absorbs the color and warmth from the world and surrounds me. I want to be held in that gentle embrace, but black articles of clothing are no substitute for true Darkness. I literally radiate that Light I hate so much. _They_ say it is my angelic glow, a beautiful gift that is to be cherished; I loath it. It has brought me nothing but pain and suffering.

The day I first received my _gift_ was the worst day of my life; it was the day Yami left me forever. Isis had a vision. She said there was no way around it, they had to go back. Atemu, Bakura, and Mariku; the Pharaoh, the King, and the Assassin. They were needed back in their time or all would be destroyed. We searched for any other way but there was no way around it. When they left they took all the darkness of the world with them. They sealed the Shadows and cleansed the world. They only left Light in the world; Light in the form of Hikari-tenchi: us. There was no turning back once it was complete. But they promised to return to us; their Lights, their Loves. That was our only hope, a promise from the Darkness.

After they left, we lost contact with all the Shadows, all our monsters, our friends, our guardians. We started to gain an ethereal glow. We did not notice it at first but as time progressed it became more prominent. People started to stare at us when we went by, guilt ridden. They would feel a need to better themselves around us. Most did not like it. They were scared of us. Scared of the Innocence and Light we possessed. They wanted to destroy us, take away the Innocence they saw. We would have gladly handed it over if we could, but only we were cursed with such Light. We were attacked more than once by such people, ones who were jealous of our _gift_. They always came in groups and made sure we were separated. They could never go through with their plans. They would always make the fatal mistake of looking in our eyes. That is where our true emotions lie. They would see the pain and longing for our Yamis and hesitant, they would see we weren't perfect and that made us more loved. They would realize that we were human at one point in time and we understand all that they were going through. They could never finish us off; they never gave us the eternal sleep we so desired. _They _say that was our greatest strength.

We lived on without our Yamis, watching as our loved ones moved on with their lives…and their deaths. It's been countless years since the last of them died and their progeny have gone on for more generations than I care to count. The only constants we had were each other, and _Them_. We were kept separate from the people, lest we be tainted. We had no contact with anyone other than _Them_. _They_ provided us with all that one would ever need in life. We no longer needed it. We were immortal; the only thing that could kill us was **The Shadows** and **They **are no longer of this world. We had no need for anything physical and that left us to reflect on the emptiness we felt without the constant presence of Darkness. We became nothing more than shells with no purpose in the world.

Malik was the first to go. He was able to come in contact with his Yami. I don't know how, Ra knows that if I did I would have done the same. He received a blade of Shadows from and was gone the instant he came in contact with it. There was no body left as it rapidly decayed and turned to dust soon after the blade pierced his heart. _They _kept a tighter hold on me and Ryou after that. We were not to be left alone at any time.

We were constantly surveyed and any contact was forbidden. We were separated, for fear that we would both be lost, so I have no details of his death. _They_ kept me as uninformed as possible to ensure the last Light in the world would not be lost. I was always surrounded by them and forced to make public appearances only to ensure that the people would follow their every command. I hate it.

I am existence with no purpose. I have no connections to this world. _They_ say I am a connection to the world to come, an ethereal being that shall guide the way and give hope to all others. How am I to give hope when I have none for myself? I long for the death they fear, the release from this world of bondage. I want to be with all those that once cared for me, the ones who have gone before me, but I can't. I am doomed to live this existence that _They_ command.

"Yugi-dono, the people are waiting for your appearance." One of _them_ tells me. I don't bother to learn_ their_ names; _they_ will all be replaced in the end. I nod and follow to the balcony where I make my appearances. The people applaud and cheer. A shot rings through the crowd and I hear a shout as I feel a sharp pain in my heart.

"We have lived in oppression from you for too long. I refuse to worship you any longer. They say you are immortal but no one can survive a blast from a nu-gun!"

I feel myself falling and bask in the feeling between life and death before I am once again in the realm of the living. I hear a cry as my assailant is shot down. I envy him for being able to die. His family will grieve but they can not understand how privileged he is. He can escape the tyranny that _They_ present, something the rest of us can only dream of doing. I have been _Their_ prisoner the longest of all and I long to be released. _They_ take me back in immediately. _They_ know I can not die but _They_ refuse to let one of _Their_ own be killed in an attempt to destroy me.

My guards are doubled and I am left alone for the rest of the day. That night security is tighter than usual. I have no need to sleep but I always indulge in that one luxury. Once we became immortal, Ryou, Malik, and I learned we no longer needed anything that normal humans need to survive. We didn't need food, water, or sleep, nothing of the world could destroy us. WE learned early on that the only way to escape our forced existence was when we entered the dark portal of sleep. Each night we went to bed hoping to never wake again. They are now in that wonderful eternal rest.

I lie sleepless in the bed _They_ call 'mine.' I have nothing in this world left that I can lay claim to: no family, friends, or material possessions. I don't even have the comforts of a deck. I don't care whose deck it was as long as I could at least see the glorious Beings of my beautiful childhood. But once _They_ figured out the link between Duel Monsters and **The Shadows**, _They_ destroyed all remnants of the game. The Magick behind them, **The Shadows**, are no longer in this world so the cards pose no threat, but _They_ would hear nothing of it.

This night is a troubled one. I can not fall asleep and that is the worst fate for me. I live an eternal life with which I can not be relieved, the one thing that helps me escape is sleep and for that to elude me is a torture worse than anything _They_ could create. I walk to the balcony in my room. It leads to a controlled environment created by _Them_ since I 'can not risk getting tainted polluted commoners.' I can be harmed by nothing and no one, not even myself. It doesn't matter what the people do, I will always remain 'pure.'

I hear a sweet melody from below. I close my eyes and feel nostalgia as I recognize the tune. I can not place it but I know I knew it in the happy days of my youth. I hear a rustle of cloth and a soft whispering of my name. I know it is none of _Them_, not one of them could produce such a soothing tenor.

"Master Yugi." I turn to see a figure clad in the royalist of colors.

"I-i-it can't be." I gasp in disbelief.

"But it is." He says with a smile, a smile I haven't seen in millennia. I suddenly know what I am hearing; it is the alluring song of the Mystic Elf. She is somewhere below weaving her spell of seduction to occupy the guards.

"Dark Magician" I hear myself say. It has been so long since I have said those words, "How? How are you here? I can no longer contact **The Shadows**. I can no longer do anything except exist and that is the one that I don't want to do."

"Master Atemu wants you." I couldn't help but smile at that; Mahado said that same phrase when My Yami asked him to have me marry him. That marriage was one of the happiest things of my life; I wish it had never ended.

"I want him too, but I can't go to him. I am immortal; the only thing that can kill me is **The Shadows**. I can do nothing to get to him."

"That is why he sent me. I have a present for you." He pulled out the ceremonial dagger that Yami had given me at our wedding. It was made of **Shadows** and had disappeared when they left. "He said he is returning it and you will know what to do. My time here is limited and the Mystic Elf's spell will only last a short while. If you do not come tonight we won't be able to contact you for many millennia to come."

"I understand" With that he left as quickly as he had appeared.

I stared at the jewel encrusted dagger. It had a pure gold hilt but the blade was made of a silver alloy inlayed with diamonds to ensure that it would cut through anything. It had every precious metal and jewel somewhere on it but not in a way to make it look like a tacky play sword. I had a sleek and elegant design and was beautiful in its deadliness. I positioned it over my wrist and cut down to my elbow and then side ways; I then did that to the other arm. I also slit my throat and stabbed my leg. I then stabbed my heart and did my best to keep the wound open. I heal extremely fast so I have to make the wounds as fatal and as fast as I can. I only have one chance to get this right and I have to be as thorough as possible.

I watch the blood as it pours out of me like a fountain. I feel no pain. The crimson liquid comes out like lava in rapidly decreasing spurts. I am either healing or dying, and I pray I am dying. As I watch the blood stain the carpet I am reminded of His eyes. Pharaoh, Atemu, Yami. My wonderful Darkness. He is waiting for me to return to his side and I am doing all I can to achieve that.

I start to feel dizzy and the world starts to turn black. I am embracing the Darkness surrounding me. I feel in enveloping me and the sweet light caresses of warmth. I am almost unconscious. I am so close to that wonderful state.

I hear alarms and running as the Mystic Elf's spell has worn off. _They_ will come to find me but it shall be too late; I shall be with My Beloved Yami by then.

I see glowing green eyes. I hear laughter. An evil laughter of slime and vile, it is what _They_ mislabel as darkness. _They _do not know what Darkness truly is or the importance it holds in life. But that doesn't matter. Not to me. Let _Them_ deal with it.

I succumb to the Darkness.

I open my eyes to see blurry figures in the light and feel arms surround me.

**The End?**

_**Kuro-chan: and that is that. How does it end? I don't know, that's for you to decide. And it's 5 pages long, fyi.**_

_**Rose-sama: that was sorta odd. Not at all like the original. Longer for one and more detail.**_

_**Kuro-chan: yes, well, my grandma died when I got the inspiration for the original so I didn't do much thinking. I actually sorta plotted this one out. Plus I took out the song. I debated a lot about that. **_

_**Yami: what did you do to my Yugi?**_

_**Kuro-chan: I'm not 100 percent sure yet. **_

Yugi: read and review.


End file.
